


Одуванчики

by TJul, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Одуванчики — что может быть проще?
Relationships: Pavel Chekov & Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Одуванчики

**Author's Note:**

> Cпасибо [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne) за бетинг.

— Павел, смотри, я купил одуванчики! — Сулу радостно потряс перед ним пакетиком с семенами. Тот присмотрелся:

— Я, конечно, не ботаник, но как-то не очень похоже. Где их пушинки?

— Так обтрепались. Они доставлялись сюда с Земли, всё же не ближний свет, а потом долго лежали в лавке.

— Это странно, кому тут сдались одуванчики?

Они были в увольнительной на планете, удалённой от центра Альфа-квадранта, и решили пройтись по сувенирным лавкам в поисках диковинок. Вот тут-то Сулу и нашёл эти семена.

— Да мало ли кому! Может, какой-то человек, чтобы по Земле не сильно скучать, привёз её частичку сюда, — ответил Сулу. — Мне кажется, это замечательное приобретение.

— Хм... Зачем они тебе? В оранжерее полно всяких растений с Земли.

— Да понимаешь, я как-то в детстве одну старую книгу прочёл, а там упоминалось вино из одуванчиков. Мне всегда так хотелось его сделать! Но как-то не срасталось…

— Вино из одуванчиков?! О-о-о… Знаешь же, что его придумали в России?

— Хм… Не знал, — Сулу уже давно привык к внезапным сведениям о родине Павла.

— Будь тут моя прапрапрабабушка, она бы тебе рассказала такое… — Тут Павла посетила ещё одна мысль. — Но послушай! Вообще-то алкогольные напитки на корабле…

— Да-да… Знаю. Но я же немножко, совсем капельку. У меня, может, и вовсе не получится.

— Было бы интересно попробовать космическое вино из одуванчиков... Давай это будет наш небольшой секрет?

— Идёт.

***

Как-то после начала смены на мостике Сулу шепнул Павлу:  
— После работы пойдём в оранжерею. Я тебе кое-что покажу.

— Неужели одуванчики проклюнулись? — Павел всё ждал, когда же это случится. Очень уж необычное дело затеял Сулу.

— Ну… Увидишь.

Павел с трудом дождался конца смены. Он вместе с Сулу пришёл в корабельную оранжерею. Тот его повёл в самый дальний уголок и показал на грядку:

— Вот, смотри.

Одуванчики Сулу были живым воплощением шутки про ожидание и реальность. Павел ожидал зелёные розетки листьев с весёлыми жёлтыми цветками, а вместо этого там были ярко-розовые извивающиеся толстенькие «червячки» с сочными крупными круглыми «бородавками».

— Что это? Оно растение или животное? — отчего-то шёпотом спросил Павел.

— Не знаю…

— Может, это выполоть? Капитану, знаешь ли, не понравится, если его корабль захватит какое-то инопланетное нечто.

Тут особо крупная «бородавка» с чпокающим звуком лопнула, и из неё распустился жёлтый цветок.

— Одуванчик… — заворожённо произнёс Сулу.

— Ага… Но вино из него я бы, пожалуй, пить не стал…


End file.
